


Good Morning

by icandrawamoth



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Sexual Content, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Aria is a college student, Ezra is her professor, and sometimes doing the responsible thing and getting up for class is hard for both of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comment_fic prompt "any, any, _(717) at least you didn't wake up next to your professor who then proceeded to cancel class via phone while still inside of me._ "

Even the all-too-cheery chirp of Aria's alarm can't dim her mood this morning. She wakes with warm arms wrapped about her, hands slowly exploring her sleep-warmed skin, and a voice murmuring in her ear, "Good morning."

"Mmm, it is," she answers, stretching deliciously in his grasp. She turns in the bed to face Ezra with a brilliant smile, only to be pulled in for a kiss. It deepens immediately, the man raising himself above her and threading a hand into her hair.

"Not that I'm complaining," Aria points out when she gets a moment to breathe, "but do we have time for this before class?"

Ezra doesn't even glance at the clock before assuring her that they do. Aria doesn't argue; besides, it's not like she's going to be late to class when he's with her. Benefit to sleeping with her professor.

It only takes a moment for Ezra to grab a condom, and then he's sinking into her, both of them groaning like it's the first time. She arches against him, nails digging into his back and sighs, "This is so much better than class anyway."

Ezra freezes, and Aria is a breath away from asking what's wrong when he says, "Hold that thought," and stretches across the bed and grabs his phone from the nightstand. Then he's shifting his weight back onto her, making her gasp, balancing himself on his elbows as he taps on his phone beside her head.

"Seriously?" Aria says, shifting against him a little in encouragement. "What are you doing?"

"Cancelling class," he answers succinctly, finishing up and tossing the phone to the floor before going to work on her neck.

"Seriously?" she says again, though it's breathier this time. "Isn't that a little irresponsible?"

"Like you said, this is better." Then he's moving again, and all other thoughts are driven from Aria's head.

But she's never going to think of another cancelled class the same way again.


End file.
